1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a flat panel display capable of preventing picture quality from deteriorating due to parasitic capacitance between thin film transistors (TFTs) and wiring lines for transmitting signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting display (OLED) includes thin film transistors (TFTs) for transmitting signals in order to drive pixels and capacitors for maintaining the signals. The TFTs and the capacitors are electrically coupled to each other by wiring lines to transmit or maintain signals.
Since the distances among the TFTs, the capacitors, and the wiring lines are reduced as the resolution of the FPD increases, problems are generated. For example, when a TFT is adjacent to a wiring line, parasitic capacitance is generated between one electrode of the TFT and the wiring line by an insulating layer formed between the TFT and the wiring line. Since the parasitic capacitance distorts a voltage or a signal applied to the electrode or the wiring line, picture quality may be deteriorated by the parasitic capacitance.